Things To Do
by Boss-Lady
Summary: Kagome's look alike Kikyo rules the school using her father's power to get what she wants. But kagome and the demon slayers are about to bring this miko down! That is if Kagome can let her buggy past behind her and win the heart of her old friend Inu-Yash
1. Chapter 1 Pack For Kamatari High

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-Yasha and you should totally sympathize with me! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Things to do…

Chapter 1: Pack for Kamatari

By: Lil-Umi-Chan

Things aren't always as they seem… a famous quote. And, it's quite true in real life. A friendship may seem like something wonderful, but only seems that way. And often in life we find things out the hard way, just remember things aren't always, as they seem, including this paragraph.

Kagome Higurashi was currently writing in her diary about how she passed her transfer exams into Kamatari high. It was a super elite school, and very hard to get into. They gave 500 test each year, and only 30 make it in the end of all that stress. And she just happened to be one! And that's when her mom came in wearing a big fake grin. "_That can't be good!"_ Kagome thought to herself. "_That grins never good!"_

"Kagome Hun," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm very proud of you for getting into Kamatari! But,"

"_Oh no here comes the bad news!"_ the thought screamed out inside her head.

"But, in order for you to go there, you must go live with my sister Kuri." Her mothers voice rang through the room and an eerie silence followed.

Kagome piped up, "What since when did you have a sister…? Does that mean I have an aunt?"

"Kagome darling, don't you remember Kuri's little girl Sango? You used to be such good friends! And you two were always caught around those rambunctious little boys who lived in the neighborhood." For some unusual reason the word "Buggy" entered the surface of Kagome's mind.

"Um… now that you mention it I do remember Sango a little bit." She pictured a small three- year- old girl with long black hair, and deep green eyes. The personality she couldn't remember as well but she thought the girl had been a little bit of a tomboy who liked to fight with the guys at any given moment.

"Well Hon, the train leaves the station at about six o'clock tomorrow afternoon. So , you better get packing you'll be leaving soon!" With that her mother turned around and left the room.

Kagome looked at the back of her bedroom door as it closed, and stayed in that position for another couple of minutes before the realization-sunk in. " _I can't believe I'm moving! And why did the word "Buggy" just appear in my mind like that???" _Kagome thought to herself. Ever since the entrance exams she had been mentally talking to people who weren't there. "_This is what to much stress does to people!"_ she shouted to the angel on her left shoulder. Its name (it had told her when she first arrived there) was Sakura. And the devil on her right shoulder, well her name was Kodachi! Whenever Kagome did something extremely stupid, Kodachi would give a high pitched mocking laugh out! It actually, in Kagome's perspective, sounded like a hyena on steroids.

Kagome decided to pack her most important items. Considering the fact that she hoped to go shopping with Sango. So she broke open her piggy bank full of the last 6 years of saving. $7,349.00 to be exact.

"Bye oinker! I'll miss you!" Kagome said as she smashed it with her sledge hammer (that was secretly hidden under her bed).

"No you won't… you're just saying that so you'll fell better about smashing your grandmother's heirloom." Kodachi reminded her. Then came the Hyena. "_Wow those steroids were stronger then usual!" _Kagome thought as Kodachi laughed louder then before.

Sakura sighed, "You know Kodachi she might actually miss that pig. Oinkers was absolutely adorable, and he was shinny!"

"Stop talking about the damn pig… he's gone already!" Kagome screamed at the two bickering deities.

"Kagome… where'd you buy that crack? It's working miracles on you." Sota, Kagome's little brother said opening her door to peek in and see what all the yelling to nobody was about. "People might actually be able to stand your personality now!" At that he slammed the door and ran down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him. For he knew if they didn't carry him fast, Kagome would hunt him down and knock him out senseless.

Kagome decided what she wanted to pack. Her sledge hammer (to hide under her bed at her aunts house), several plain outfits (the ones that had to many chains), several nightgowns (the see-through ones that made her feel like a movie star), and of course, the most important thing when it comes to education, her CD player (the one that she listened to parental warning CD's on!). That was all she though she was going to need that she couldn't fit in the 7,000 dollar budget.

Well this is the first fanfic that I have written on a computer, so it may need a little help! Hee hee. Anyway please R&R! My best friend bara is giving me major advise to help me along on this fic, and letting me use her pen-name!!!!! See you in Chapter two… Avoid Death: Sango The Demon Slayer!


	2. Chapter 2 Avoid death: Sango the demon s...

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha stopped by to inform me that I did not own him! AWW MAN!

Things to Do

Chapter 2… Avoid Death: Sango the Demon Slayer

By: Little-Umi-Chan

7:00 o'clock Kagome stepped off the train to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and really bright green eyes. She hopped beyond hope that this girl was Sango cause by her appearance, Kagome could tell right away, the two would hit it off great. Maybe they could even become best friends (A/N like the authors of this story!). She was dressed in faded jeans, and a pink shirt that read "BACK-OFF… I'M FEMAL" in white. Seeing as the train doors had just opened, Sango raised a sign that read "Buggy".

"_There's buggy again… who or what is buggy?" _Kagome mumbled under her breath just loud enough for her deities to hear her.

"Kagome I think Sango is referring to you as buggy!" Sakura said with a note of hope.

"No, I think Sango calls her BITCHY!" Kodachi shrieked.

"Shut up Kodachi… Why didn't I get rid of you along time ago?" That's when Kagome picked up her metal lined suitcase (she liked to travel protected) and walked up behind Sango to introduce herself.

"Hello there Sango, long time no see!" Kagome chirped as she tapped her cousin on the shoulder. Sango turned around and gave Kagome a death look she hadn't seen since she broke up with her boyfriend Hojo.

Hojo was everywhere Kagome was! And she just couldn't take him anymore. The constant stalking, and expecting her to be **_everywhere_**, was just not working. So, she dumped him. But, that made matters worse. So, she forced herself to work hard (beyond Hojo's academic level) and get into a super elite school as far away from Hojo as she could get!

Sango swung around, grabbed Kagome's suitcase, and stepped back aiming to through her own suitcase at her head. Then she launched. Thankfully Kagome had taken archery for the last three years and that involved some training. So, along with her miko power she dodged the suitcase with ease. Sitting on the ground she looked up at her cousin and screamed. "Sango what the hell are you doing. Is this the way you always welcome your guests?"

Sango huffed "Kikyo… you take one step closer and I'll nock your lights out!"

"Um Sango who's Kikyo? I know you must have serious Issues about her, but I'm your cousin Kagome!" So she fished in her pocket for the photo her mother had given her of the two when they were little. Sango snatched the picture out of Kagome's hand and stared at it.

"Um… I'm sorry Kagome… you look exactly like my rival! Well actually now that I see you up close, Kikyo's hair is slightly longer." Sango whispered extending her hand to help her poor cousin up. "But, that was an awesome dodge. Mom said you've been taking archery for the last three years. You should make a perfect member to my side of the school. THE DEMON SLAYERS!!!!!!!" A wide grin spread across Sango's face.

"Sides? Demon Slayers? Rivals? What the hell goes on in this school of ours?" Kagome questioned her cousin as they left the train station.

"A lot Kagome… I'll tell you when I get home." With that they arrived at a beautiful red convertible mustang, and Sango popped the trunk signaling that the car was hers. "Put your suitcase in there and then join me in the front!" Sango sang as she went around to the car. Kagome had just slammed the trunk when the hood of the car started to go back.

Kagome sat in the middle of Sango's HOT PINK room and her eyes landed on a frilly picture frame. This frame, just like the rest of the room, was decorated in pink flowers and other stuff. But, that's not what intrigued Kagome about this particular frame. This one had Sango in it standing with two boys. One was a handsome man with dark hair tied back in a ponytail. The other was the reason she was even looking at the picture. HE was a tall well-defined boy with long silver hair, and amber eyes. The coolest thing about this boy was that he had claws, and dog-ears atop his head. The boy's seemed so familiar to her like she had seen them before. But, after ranking her brain she couldn't think why. And, she couldn't understand why this boy seemed to captivate her more than anything does. She had seen demons before, going to a public school

Like she did, and living at a Shinto shrine. So why…

"Kagome do you want green tea, or regular?" questioned the voice of Sango down the hall.

"Green or face my wrath!" Kagome shouted down the hall. That's when it began. Plink… Plink… Plink, sounded off of Sango's bedroom window. So, out of instinct, Kagome went to see who was throwing rocks at the window. Pulling open a screen door, Kagome realized that Sango had a balcony! Walking toward the edge that the pebbles were being thrown from, Kagome hear somebody speak.

"Sango, Sango, where art thou my Sango?" a deep male voice cried out. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Looking over the edge she spotted the black haired boy that was in Sango's picture. Maybe she could ask his name.

"Sango's not here right now… would you like to leave a message at the beep?" Kagome shouted down at him. The man looked at Kagome and got the same death look in his eyes as Sango had in hers at the train station. That's when he picked up a boulder the size of her head, and attempted to throw it at her. That is while shouting the name Kikyo!

__

"Again??!!!" Thought Kagome as the large object was hurled at her head. This time she didn't even try to dodge it. If she did, she knew the boulder would keep flying, and eventually hit Sango's house. So, instead she leaned out and caught the forceful stone in her hands.

"I'm not Kikyo you ass-whole! I'm her look alike, not my fault, cousin Kagome!!!!!!" Now Kagome was pissed. That was the second time today. This person Kikyo, whoever she was, must have been a total bitch!

At that moment sango stepped onto the balcony and shouted to the boy, "well Miroku, I see you've gotten aquatinted with my cousin already. Miroku meet Kagome, Kagome meet Miroku!" Sango sang as she dumped the pot of boiling water onto Miroku's head.

Thank you so much for reading my story! It will get to be soo awesome. I think the stories going to be like 30 chapters long… but I'm not sure. I will have a very odd updating schedule thanks to the fact that I'm typing and posting the whole thing at my best friend's house, but it should have a new chapter every weekend to every other weekend! See you in chapter three… Prepare to Fight: Kikyo's Look-alike!


	3. Prepare for battle: Kikyo's look alike!

Disclaimer: After all this time… I still don't own Inu-Yasha!

Things to Do

Chapter 3 Prepare to Fight: Kikyo's Look-alike

By: Little-Umi-Chan

Kagome took a deep breath in, "Alright will you tell me who this Kikyo girl is already?" She shouted as she stood on the balcony looking down at "Miroku". Miroku picked up a latter that was carefully concealed in the bushes, and climbed up into Sango's balcony where he sat in a chair with his name on it.

"To put it simply," Sango said seating herself in a chair with her name on it, " she's the ruler of the school. She is a very evil ruler at that. Her father is the boss of some big ass company, and she has connections. All the teachers fear her, and only Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and myself stood up against her. Her team is referred to as the 'Demons' so we are the 'Demon Slayers'. We take her down. That is until Kikyo stole Inu-Yasha's heart and asked him to be part of the 'Demons'. He's still trying to decide. If it weren't for the fact that his greatest rival, Naraku, Kikyo's boy friend, and his older brother Sesshoumaru were on the team, he would have joined already! So, we are giving you an invitation to join the 'demon slayers' and take down that evil miko." Sango said proudly holding her arm up in vain to show her muscle.

Kagome stared for a bit and whispered more to herself then anybody else… "Miko?" And then more loudly asked, "who's Inu-Yasha anyway?"

Miroku and Sango both looked at her like she was mental and then cracked up falling to the ground. "No, honestly… who is he?" At which Miroku and Sango sweatdropped and sighed.

"Just a friend," Miroku said.

"Okay… and why do the chairs have your names on them?" she asked staring at a chair marked "Inu-Yasha".

"Well, we had a bit of an incident a while back. What happened was Inu-Yasha sat in Miroku's favorite chair one to many times and Miroku almost killed Inu-Yasha. So, now I have labeled the chairs and if they sit in a chair without their name on it we beat them to a pulp.

The next day at school Kagome walked around a little bit embarrassed because everyone started whispering. "Look at her she looks exactly like Kikyo!" Or, " maybe she is Kikyo?!," And sometimes, " Kikyo would never hang out with Sango visa versa." And then came Kagome's first glance at **_them!_** The infamous demons! It was like staring right into her mirror. A girl looking exactly like she walked up to Kagome followed closely by a four other people. A young girl and three older boys followed her like a flies follows honey. The one that caught her attention at first look was the one with long white hair. She seemed to remember him from somewhere but couldn't place it. Then came the man who had a hand wrapped tightly around Kikyo's waist. He had long dark hair and piercing black eyes. Kagome's miko senses went wild with dislike when she saw this man. And the only harmless looking person in the bunch was a boy with brown hair and deep beautiful blue eyes. He had fangs and fur all over his body, so her only guess was that he was a demon.

"Your name?" the girl, Kikyo, asked with a smirk.

"Hi-hi-Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said a little nervously. The Black haired man and the white haired man were making her extremely uncomfortable. Their stares bore through her like a knife, and she had to turn away.

"Higurashi," cackled Kikyo. "Perfect. You are no doubt a miko like me Higurashi, Kagome?" Kikyo inquired. Kagome was incredibly uncomfortable as she gave her short reply of yes. Kikyo's smile could be seen a mile away, and her pearly whites could defeat all evil. But, the only evil they couldn't defeat was Kikyo herself.

"Higurashi," Kikyo whispered, " your assets may prove to be useful to me. Would you consider joining my gang? The demons do need another member to fill in the spot Yura. She died a terrible death just last month!" Kikyo seemed so sympathetic. NOT!

"The accident really was tragic. The whole piano incident left us devastated. Who knew a piano could just fall out the window of a ten-story apartment. Off the tenth floor that is!" the black haired man said giving an evil mua-ha-ha-ha. Judging by the arm around Kikyo's waist Kagome could only guess that this was Kikyo's evil boyfriend Naraku, on which Sango had noted last night.

"By the way," Kikyo said staring her straight in the eyes. "This is my boyfriend Naraku, and my faithful companions Koga," she said pointing to the brown haired man, "and Sesshoumaru," she said pointing to the white haired man. She seemed to remember that name from somewhere too. "I just thought you might want to know who your teammates might be." Kikyo said turning around and starting to walk off.

Sango suddenly appeared by Kagome's side and grabbed her hand. "So, I see you've met my darling cousin Kagome. Well buh-bye," Sango said dragging Kagome away from them. Kagome gave a huge sigh of relief as the aura of the men faded away slowly. Kikyo turned around and glared at Sango as they turned the corner disappearing from her intense gaze.

Sango showed Kagome to the office to pick up her class schedule and locker number. "Well," Sango said taking a look at Kagome's information. "You have a locker right next to mine, but I'm only in two of your classes. I'm in your art and social studies classes. Miroku is in the same ones, and in your math class. But, you seem to share all of your courses with Inu."

As Sango opened her locker, she saw a picture of Sango and her father when Sango was little. "That's the last picture of us together," Sango said quietly with a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "Dad's always on business trips leaving the family behind. So, I keep this picture near me always to remind me of the high point of my relationship with my father."

"Oh Sango! I haven't seen you in an eternity. I think I died without you near me!" Shouted the voice of Miroku as he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sango yelled a warning 'Miroku' and flipped him over her body watching him land on the floor with a thud.

"Jeez Sango, don't go winding him so goddamn early in the morning!" the boy who had walked up with Miroku said. The same guy that intrigued Kagome in Sango's picture the night before.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to when I want to Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled throwing what appeared to be her biology book at him. "Oh by the way Kagome this is Inu-Yasha, Inu this is Kagome!" Sango said turning back to her locker to pull out her sketchbook and her math book.

"Yeah whatever she's that Kikyo look-alike everybody's talking about huh?" Inu- Yasha turned around and didn't even wait for the reply as he peeled Miroku off the floor and bonded down the hallway.

That day at lunch, Kagome met Sango at their lockers. Sango removed her lunch money and they walked to the cafeteria to buy their lunch. After waiting ten minutes in line they finally payed and made their way outside to the courtyard. In the courtyard Sango asked Kagome if she could climb a tree, and Kagome told her she could climb faster than a cat. Sango led Kagome over to a tree in which Miroku and Inu-Yasha sat debating who was hotter. Britney Spears ( A/N yuck!) or the Olsen Twins (A/N double yuck!) Britney Spears was winning the debate.

Sango and Kagome quickly climbed the tree, (Kagome having difficulties do to her skirt and her lunch tray) but she eventually made it.

" Are girls all that guys think about?" Kagome questioned Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

"Yeah Bitch, that's about all they think about. I still can't believe that a wench like you is in allllllll my classes." Inu-Yasha stated slurping up some of his ramen.

"You know what… grow up buggy!" kagome shouted without realizing that the word had slipped up again. Why the hell was buggy bugging her so much?

"Hey nobody calls me buggy, I call them buggy. And I haven't called somebody buggy since I had a best friend in Kindergarten named Ka… go…me… Cough" Inu-Yasha said making each syllable of the name a little softer and then he coughed to cover it up. The old looser cough, when would people realize it had gone out of style? "You know I got to use the bathroom!" he exclaimed jumping out of the tree. Was Kagome hallucinating, or did he just say _HER_ name? He couldn't have.

The rest of lunch passed by very quickly and it soon came time to go to her afternoon classes. The classes where she knew she would again encounter Inu-Yasha. She was not looking forward to seeing him after he so bluntly insulted her.

As she was slowly opening her locker dreading the next period, she heard Sango give out a high pitched devastatingly awful scream. She dropped her books and turned quickly to see what her cousin had screamed in such a way about. And there she saw her cousin picking up tiny pieces of paper on which used to be the picture of Sango and her father. Kagome walked over to her cousin and scanned the locker picking up vast amounts of Kikyo's aura. So, Kikyo had done this. Kikyo would pay!

"I see your father has fallen into a bit of trouble. And, now he's in pieces!" Kikyo gave out a high pitched shrill reminding her slightly of her devil Kodachi. "He wasn't very good looking anyway. So, I gave him a bit of my touch." Kikyo then turned around and was proceeding to her next class when Kagome called out her name.

"Kikyo, you may look like me, and act somewhat like me, but you aren't me. And, if you lay so much as a hair on anything belonging to my friends, you'll be sorry. For I'm the miko that will slay you and put you to shame alongside your father!" At that Kagome smirked and turned around walking to her next class.

Kagome wouldn't realize it for a while, but the whole school had silently agreed to her being the leader of the demon slayers now. Nobody had stood up to Kikyo like that before, and they silently prayed that Kagome would bring Kikyo down… For good!

Well did you like that chapter? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh? Answer me… ok just review. Anyway comeback next week to see the next chapter… it might be up! Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope to put dedication and thank you's up next week! Thanks again!

Chapter 4: Prepare to Battle: Dance, Baby, Dance! 


End file.
